LOVE
by RoseWeasley13
Summary: No tengo el valor de estar en el Cielo sin ti, me he quedado en el frió abismo, y todo lo que me das es un susurro en la oscuridad y aquella sonrisa sarcástica que he aprendido a apreciar. No tengo el valor para estar en el cielo sin ti. /AU/


**Nada es mío~**** lalalala~ Es de JKR. **

**L.O.V.E**

_Por RoseWeasley13_

El sonido de una pistola ser preparada se escucha en todo el lugar, y el ambiente de aquella iglesia abandonada se vuelve tenso. El rubio cazador se asoma hacia la capilla desde el escondite, buscando a aquella persona que lleva siguiendo mucho tiempo. _Demasiado._

El cuerpo del cazador se vuelve rígido al obsérvala. Ahí, de pie, justo debajo de aquellos vitrales que muestran los milagros de siglos atrás. _Si tan solo no dudara_. Apunta su arma hacia aquellas alas negras. Y duda. _Como siempre._

Los rizos pelirrojos se mueven ante la acción del ángel negro.

— ¿Sigues _ahí_ Scorpi? – pregunta la mujer, con aquella voz dulce y rasposa que incluye naturalmente un eco diabólico, aquella voz que caracteriza a todos los ángeles de abajo*

Y él joven cazador baja el arma, por que sabe que ya no sería posible disparar, lentamente guarda la pistola en su cinturón, y sin prisas sale de su escondite.

—Sigo _aquí _Rose – contesta él. Y la voz grave y varonil del cazador llena la iglesia.

Con pasos lentos, arrastrando aquellas botas negras y pesadas, deja atrás la banca de iglesia que hasta el momento le había servido para no ser totalmente visto, y avanza hacia la pelirroja, que se ha dado la vuelta y le observa con aquellos ojos azules bañados en permanente demencia.

— ¿Cuánto llevas siguiéndome? – inquiere la mujer sarcástica con aquella voz perturbadora, mientras juega con algunos de sus rulos. La penetrante mirada azul no se aparta del cazador, pero Scorpius esta acostumbrado —He perdido la cuenta

—Más de un siglo – responde despreocupado, como si en realidad no importara.

La pelirroja se ríe, y los labios se curvan en una mueca extraña que solo deja entrever locura. — ¿Y no te necesitan arriba*?

Scorpius aprieta los puños y siente el cuero de sus guantes lastimarle las palmas, los ojos se le dilatan y su mandíbula se tensa completamente. Intenta controlar la voz y habla —Sabes porque no puedo volver arriba

—Lo sé – se burla Rose, con aquella mueca extraña en su rostro —Pero me gusta verte así. _Furioso._

El rubio frunce el ceño, y se repudia a si mismo por ser incapaz de matarla.

—Anda – dice el cazador para llamar la atención del ángel de abajo* — _Vete _– ordena, y se siente estúpido, por dejarla ir, por ser incapaz de cumplir su trabajo.

Ella sonríe, y camina hacia la puerta e inevitablemente pasa por su lado. El rubio siente la caricia que le producen aquellas grandes alas negras. Cierra los ojos y aspira el delicado aroma, _vainilla_. Y de nuevo se odia.

La pelirroja se aleja de su lado y ya no la siente. Suspira. Se da la vuelta y lleva su vista hacia la puerta, el ángel negro se evapora entre llamas negras, y un ultimo susurro departe de ella se deja oír como eco en la iglesia.

—Te sigo queriendo Scorpi –

Y he ahí la razón del porque es incapaz de apretar el gatillo.

Lleva dos de sus dedos a su tabique y se impide llorar, tiene que buscarla de nuevo, a ver si esta vez puede matar a aquel ángel negro que antes era blanco. Aquel ángel que fue expulsado de los cielos, y que cambio sus alas de aquel puro blanco a aquella oscuridad frente a sus ojos.

Aquel ángel que ama y que ha amado por siglos. Desde el momento de abrí los ojos al despertar, hasta el momento de cerrarlos para dormir. Desde la A hasta la R, pasando por la M y O*

—También te sigo amando Rosie –

Y sale de aquella iglesia que ha visto uno más de sus fallos.

***Abajo, si no comprenden es el lado malo. El infierno**

***Arriba, es el Cielo.**

***Significa que la ama con todo. **

**Y vengo con otra cosa random (?), espero que les guste, me he esforzado. Sí quieren me arrodillo, y suplico todo lo que quieran, pero por favor dejen Reviews ~ **

**Como siempre el Summary no tiene nada que ver, LOL.**


End file.
